Christmas Eve with New Heroes
by Lion3
Summary: Christmas has come once more for Derek, Odette, Belle, Adam, Jasmine, Aladdin, Aurora, and Philip who have decided to spend the holidays together. But now, their worst enemies have returned to seek revenge and destroy Christmas! With the heroes out of commission, it's up to the next generation to save the spirit and Christmas! Can they make things right before the big night?


**Lion3: Hey folks! Me here! To celebrate Christmas, I'm creating a Disney and Swan Princess Christmas party! In this story, 4 villains from the past have return to destroy the heroes that defeated them and Christmas and it's up to the heroes's kids to put aside their differences and save Christmas! **

**I don't own** **any of these movies**

Christmas: a joyful and loving time of the year. Families come together to celebrate the birth of the Christ child and to show their appreciation for one another. There are those, however, who despise the joyous spirit of Christmas. Such could be said for 4 certain villains who have tried to take over the Earth. But as there are those who would wish to destroy the festive holiday, there are those who embrace and protect it. It's these people who will always pierce the deepest darkness. However, sometimes the responsibility of protecting the light must be passed to the next generation.

But I'm getting of myself though. Let just start our story with the opening of the Christmas season and meet 4 different families: each with a story to tell and 6 kids with their new story to write.

Lets begin in a small but beautiful kingdom.

Here rules Princess Aurora, her husband Prince Philip, and their 2 children Link, meaning strength and courage, and Celeste, for the shimmering silver glow of starlight. The two of them are as close as can be.

"Link! How could you be so immature!?"

Well… most of the time.

"Come on sis! It was only a joke."

Celeste, who was 11, was soaking wet and glaring at her brother. If only looks could kill.

"MOTHER!"

"Tattle tail."

Aurora and Philip rushed into the room. One look at the scene said it all.

"Link!" Aurora said."You know better than this! Celeste, lets go get you dry. Philip, dear, please talk to our son."

As mother and daughter left, Philip and Link were left alone. Link smiled shyly at his father. Philip gave the 12 year old 'the look' that always made him feel guilty.

"Son, you know better."

Link lowered his face from his father's gaze.

"It was only a joke."

Philip placed a hand on his son's shoulder.

"Think how Celeste feels."

"You're right Father. I didn't think of my sister."

He ruffled Link's sandy brown hair.

"That's my boy. Now go apologize."

Link ran to the room her and his sister shared. Gently, he opened the door.

"Celeste? I'm sorry for what I did, I didn't think of how you would react."

She smiled at him.

"That's all right brother, I overreacted anyway."

The 2 shared a hug, and their parents watched from the hallway. Aurora stared lovingly at her children.

"It's so good that they love each other so much."

Philip brought his wife's hand to his lips.

"They get that from you."

After lightly kissing her husband, Aurora returned to the library With Philip, just waiting for the prince and princess to start arguing again.

Now, lets take a ride on the winds of the east and travel to a great city known as Agrabah. The sultan and sultana of this city are Aladdin and Jasmine with their twins Beatrice and Leo. like their former street rat father before them, these two have a knack for adventuring, making trouble, and annoying the palace guards. Today, we find them exploring the palace's underground tunnels.

"Iago?" Beatrice, the more sensible of the 2 asked."Are you sure this is an exit to the market place?"

The loud voiced parrot replied, "Positive princess. If I'm lying, may my feathers molt."

Leo, who had Abu on his shoulder, warned, "This better not be another one of your treasure hunts!"

Iago often recruited them for his scams due to being the perfect blend of their parents. Before the bird could peep a word, a man and a woman appeared in front of them.

"I told you they were down here, Jasmine," Aladdin told his wife.

"Iago! How could you trick them like this?" Jasmine nearly hissed. The parrot coward behind the princess.

"You two know better than to trust Iago on adventures," Aladdin announced to his kids.

"Sorry dad." The identical duo of 12 years said together.

Genie suddenly appeared and started talking to the Sultan.

"Al, don't be so hard on them. They're just having some fun."

Aladdin knew his friend was right. Beatrice and Leo had gotten their adventurous nature from him. Genie teleported the group to the throne room. Raja happily bounded into the room and tackled the twins.

"Haha! Raja-ha-STOP!"

Jasmine called off the tiger and the family headed to the dinning room for supper.

"Well," Jasmine said,"if you wanted to go to the market place, you should have just asked.

Leo let out a groan.

"Mom, you would have just sent Rasool with us. And we all know how that would have ended!"

The family groaned at the memory of the last time the captain of the guards had been left alone with the twins. Let us just say the captain got up and personal with the palace tiger.

"In our defense," Bea, as she was nicknamed, said," Raja has never liked Rasool."

The family of 4 suddenly cracked with laughter. Their father added, "Rasool has never liked me either so that might add to it."

As twilight faded to late evening, the twins prepared for bed and the adventures that would await the next day.

Our next stop on our journey is a small French province ruled by certain reformed prince and a former odd girl princess. Their names are Prince Adam and Princess Belle. This small family is completed by their only child, Prince Sora. Though the prince mirrored his father's image, her proved to be his book-loving mother's son as the boy spent every spare moment in his mother's library.

Early this morning, we find mother and son comfortably snuggled on the sofa in front a roaring fire, reading their favorite Christmas story.

"Spirit, I cannot follow you," the boy read aloud. "If I do I will surely fall."

Belle continued, "Take my hand Ebenezer, and you shall fly!"

The doors to the library opened to reveal Adam. Walking over to his family, Adam gave Belle a light kiss and ruffled his son's hair.

"So what story is it this time?"

Sora held up the book, A Christmas Carol, for his father to see.

"I should have guessed. You two love that book."

"I love the concept of having a change of heart. Of course our family understands that best."

Adam and Belle never lied to their son. From the moment he was old enough to understand, they had told him the story of how the enchantment had been placed on the castle, how his father had been a beast and servants objects, and how his mother had broken the spell. It was this story that always gave him hope. Belle smiled at her son.

"Yes we do Sora, yes we do."

The 13 year old gave his signature smile. A sudden grumbling noise rang out. Sora blushed.

"I guess I'm hungry."

The two parents laughed. Grabbing his wife hand, Adam began to walk to the dinning room.

"Let's go see if dinner is ready yet."

The family ran off to the dinning room, all dreaming of their next adventure

For our last stop, we find ourselves in a kingdom off the shore of Swan Lake. Now lets meet the royal family of this happy kingdom. The prince of this kingdom is a fast, agile, and skilled hunter and archer as well as a warm-hearted and loving prince, husband, and father. His name is Derek. Derek's wife is a wise, loving, and forgiving person. Her name is Odette. The finale member of this loving family is this couples's only child, Princess Elise. Though, like Sora, is the mirror image of her mother, she acted just like Derek. She was fast, agile, and skilled with a bow and arrows. Just as so, she also loved perfecting her skills with her father.

"Animals! Assemble for counting," Rogers cried out as the round between Elise and her father's childhood friend, Bromely, finish. Elise, who had taken the color aqua for her arrows, had thoroughly hit the servants. Brom, under the orange arrows, had no marks made. Rogers began to tally up the results.

"Moose are worth 2 points. With a hit of 18 makes a total of 36. Ducks 6 with 14 makes 84. With the rest of your hits makes your results 294! Well done, Elise!"

The princess gave a humble bow.

"Now for you Brom, a nope, and no, and zip."

Brom gave a shrug.

"Now for the elusive, 100 point white rabbit!"

Taking a peak, Rogers saw 3 distinct, orange marks. Brom walked up to the older man.

"I believe that's 300 points Rogers."

Elise smiled at her opponent.

"Nice shooting, Brom."

"Well Rogers? Right it down. 300 to 294!"

Stepping in, the princess said, "Now just a minute, Brom."

Motioning the servant to turn, the child lifted the make shift tail with her bow, revealing a clear aqua mark.

"Sorry Brom."

Suddenly, someone hoisted the 13 year old up. Elise gave her father a big hug.

"That's my little cygnet!" Derek said, giving his daughter a kiss on the cheek.

"Derek," Odette said as she also gave her daughter a kiss. "She's not so little anymore."

"She'll always be little to me!"

The princess blushed. She loved her parents, but there were times when her father was… overprotective.

"So daddy? Am I ready to challenge the master hunter?"

Picking up his bow, Derek gave a wolfish grin.

"Lets see what I've taught you, young cygnet."

Giggling, Odette step between the two.

"I think you will have to do it another time, you two."

Titling her head in confusion, the princess turned around and saw that her game had injured most of the servants.

"Oops. Sorry everyone!"

Odette was now laughing.

"Derek, honey, I thought the expression was 'Like father, like son', not 'like father, like daughter'."

The entire family broke into laughter. Taking his wife's hand, Derek led his family back to the castle for lunch.

4 different families: 6 different kids. Little do they know that destiny is about to throw them together to save their favorite holidays. I'll tell you ahead of time: this is going to be a Christmas no one would ever forget.


End file.
